Question: If $2a + 6b = -8$ and $4x + 5y + 4z = 2$, what is $-20a + 32z - 60b + 40y + 32x$ ?
Answer: $= -20a - 60b + 32x + 40y + 32z$ $= (-10) \cdot (2a + 6b) + (8) \cdot (4x + 5y + 4z)$ $= (-10) \cdot (-8) + (8) \cdot (2)$ $= 80 + 16$ $= 96$